Blue Fire
by ILYPROMISE
Summary: At the beginning of their life, everyone is blessed with the magical properties of one of the seasons. But let's just say some of the seasons don't quite get along. winter!Seifer and summer!Hayner try and get over their differences to hopefully find love.


Winter, a cold hearted and dark entity, something I've lived my entire life hating. All thanks to one of its oh so 'charming' followers. Its dark magicks infect and turn any one who dares use them. So maybe he had no say in his dark dealings. However, he sure seemed to have no problem acting them out.

Summer, warmth and radiance. It fills all it touches with a feeling of hope and life. I've spent many hours trying to master its mystifying ways. The magicka it teaches brings happiness and ingenuity to its users. Those of summer and winter have been at war longer then time itself. Spring and autumn were merely created to separate their murderous spirits. Even Mother Nature herself can't contain the two seasons; her own creations have betrayed her.

Twilight town is an oddity in an of itself. The skies it holds are constantly basked with the colors of twilight, almost as if it were stuck in time. However, all four seasons visit this humble village, and followers of each reside here. I myself am a son of Summer, my friends Olette a daughter of spring, and Pence a son of autumn. There are annual festivals in each season, designed mainly to keep relations between followers of each mutual. Though summer and winter will never get along, so I'm still trying to wrap my head around why exactly I'm at the Winter Festival.

"Why am I here again?" I grumbled over to Pence. He seemed unaffected by the cold weather, unlike myself. I was wrapped in what seemed like eight layers of clothing yet the snow still went straight through me.

He laughed and slapped me on the shoulder.

"Come on now Hayner, it can't be that bad." I pouted, still not convinced, but let out a sigh of defeat. I looked over to my left, Olette had enchanted her shawl lending her all the warmth she needed. How on earth could she be so darn good with her magicka? She giggled my way.

"You know, if someone weren't so busy brawling with a certain winter classmate during enchanting practice, you might even enjoy the festival." I gave her the best un-amused face possible before replying "Doubt it." They both rolled their eyes at me and we continued to view the numerous isles of stands set up for the festival.

The only thing I was looking forward too was the lighting of the blue fire at the end of the week. At least then there would be some warmth and light to this dreary and dark season. I put my hood up over my mess of hair and breathed into my mittens to try and warm myself. If I could find some camo earmuffs around here, I'm totally going to buy them. We turned down another isle and my already fowl mood turned even darker. Only a few feet ahead of us was none other then the bane of my existence, Seifer Almasy. He smirked the second he saw us.

'Well if it ain't chickenwuss and his band of lamers." He crossed his arms in what had to be the most condescending pose known to man. I glared at him and the fact he could wear so little and still stay warm.

"What do you want?" I spit out, the venom in my voice apparent to even the most naïve of people. He glared back.

"I don't get it, you always seem to get angry the moment you see me, but I'm always overjoyed to see you." The sarcasm in his voice was just as notable as the venom in mine.

"Hmm, maybe it's because every time I do you manage to make it an unpleasant meeting in some way shape or form? But, nah that can't be it." I matched his sarcasm.

His smirk grew then, he was plotting something. My hands naturally opened, readying themselves incase magick needed to be used. The familiar warmth filled them. I would be no match against him in the season, but I wouldn't go down without a fight if it came to that. He lifted an eyebrow at me.

"Do you really think you'd get anywhere in this weather? You're already shivering in your boots." He walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I shivered at the touch. His hands were freezing. He leaned down, his mouth only inches away from my ear.

"You could never beat me, so why not just give it up, eh?" He hissed into my ear. I bristled. I can't stand it when he's this close to me. I swallowed and tried to remember how to retaliate to the damn prick. It seemed to be quite difficult when I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

"Why don't you just leave me alone, asshole. It's clear to anyone here that you hate me." It was a weak comeback and I was aware, but at the moment I couldn't really come up with anything better. He pulled away so that he could look at me. His expression was critical as if he was trying to figure out something.

"You think I hate you?" He pushed my hood down, his fingers lingering on my skin a little longer then necessary. He always seemed to have an odd obsession with seeing my mess of a hairstyle. Olette had said it kind of looked like flames in a fire, if only it was red like Axels, it would be perfect.

"It's more like I_ know_ you hate me, why else would you do this?" I needed to get away from him. There was always something there when I was with him that left me feeling odd.

He seemed confused for a second, but quickly waved the expression off in favor of his usual cocky smirk. I almost sighed in relief. He had been acting strange, stranger then usual and I wasn't sure how to deal with it. He leaned in close again, but I remained strong.

"How 'bout you meat me over at the sandlot… Alone. I'll give you a real show there." He whispered into my ear. I ground my teeth as goose bumps erupted over my skin. I hated it when he was this close to me, and he knew it. Every chance he got he would take advantage of it. He was just so _cold_.

I pushed him away and swallowed the lump that had been forming in my throat. He looked at me expectantly, knowing I couldn't back down from a direct challenge like that. I could feel Olette and Pences' worried and curious gazes on my back. I shrugged off the lingering feeling of his hand on my shoulder before muttering my acceptance to his offer.

"Whatever, not like I have anything better to do." Great, now I couldn't even look at him. I need to find his weak points, test him as much as he tests me. He smirked triumphantly before turning and taking his leave. "Damn it." I said to myself, I had let him get to me again. Not only that, but now I would have to see him again, and this time, without the aid of my friends, or even his. This might be bad…

"What was that all about?" Olette asked curiously, her green eyes gazing up at me worriedly.

"Pfft, how am I supposed to know? Just more of Seifer's stupid shenanigans." I pouted to the ground, avoiding her eyes.

"Shenanigans, really?" Pence laughed at my choice of words. I punched his arm playfully.

"Got a problem with the way I talk, huh?" I smiled. That's right, no need to worry about Seifer, he's not even worth my time.

We went down a couple more isles before I finally made my leave for the sandlot. Enough procrastinating, I was going to show that darn winter follower what summer could really do. Olette and Pence waved their goodbyes and continued there winter festival fun. I sighed and crossed my arms around myself to try and keep warm. I let out a little spell of heat to rid myself of some of the chill. I would definitely get Olette to teach me how to enchant my clothes, even if it cost me a weeks pay. She may look sweet and kind, but that girl had a beast inside her.

As I neared the sandlot, I could feel an unusual warmth radiating from it. I slowed my steps as I hesitantly stepped out from one of the numerous alleyways that led to it. My eyebrows knit together as I was met with a fireplace at the northern end of the sand lot. My eyes searched around for the cause of the abnormality. Someone had moved one of the benches closer to it as well, and I couldn't help myself but take a seat. The flames leaped and danced across the firewood feeding them, a smile crossed my face as I watched it. I had almost forgotten about Seifer until the normal orange-red color of the flames changed to cooler shades of blue and white. I was then all too aware of his presence.

He sat down next to me, all to close for my liking, his shoulder brushing slightly against mine. Every muscle in my body screamed to move away, but my own stubbornness refused to give in and show weakness.

"I think they look better this way." His voice broke through my stubbornness and the first signs of rage took over. My body bristled and I quickly stood up, glaring at him.

"What?" He asked with mock innocence, his smirk growing by the second.

"What are you doing? I don't get you, what the hell is the point of all this?" He stood up and entered my personal space once again.

"I don't get why you complain, don't you know you like it?" He pushed my hood back down around my neck again. He needed to stop that, I had it up for a reason you know. My hands tightened into fists and I fought back the shiver that threatened to ripple down my spine.

"What the hell are you talking about? I hate everything you do to me." I tried to take a step backwards but he only stepped with me.

He frowned then and forced me to look at him. His cold fingers lifting up my chin, I couldn't help but shiver at the touch. He let out a sigh.

"Why do you keep doing this? I just-" I didn't know what else to say. I was shocked by the look of anger in his eyes. Shouldn't I be the one who is angry?

"You can't really be this naïve can you?" He growled out. He stepped back releasing my chin and turned away from me. Seifer rubbed at his temples and let out a frustrated sigh before turning around.

"I should hate you, your summer, I'm winter, but I just don't." He motioned to me trying to get me to understand something, but what the hell did he want me to understand?

"What do you mean? Of course you hate me, you always have." I couldn't pick out what he was trying to get at. Weren't we supposed to be fighting, isn't that why he called me here?

"You know what, this was pointless I don't even know why I'm trying." he waved his hand and the fireplace disappeared. I took in a sharp breath as what little warmth I had left me. I instinctively stepped closer to him to try and find that heat again. Wait, why the hell would I let myself step closer to this asshole so naturally?

"It's things like that Lamer, you're just so… Forget it, I'm leaving" He started to walk away but I grabbed his arm. I'm not sure why I did but I was shocked to find warmth instead of the usual icy touch. He seemed shocked too and turned to face me and stepped back into my personal space.

My breathing hitched as those weird sensations he made me feel washed over me once again. He let a finger trace my jaw line before brushing away a stray piece of hair. Shivers rippled from everywhere he touched, and I couldn't move. I was frozen in place. My heart beat raced rapidly as he smiled down at me. He stepped away for a moment as he waved the fireplace back to existence, but for some reason I was already warm. I stared into the flames again, my head foggy and confused. Suddenly Seifer's arms wrapped around me from behind, his lips pressing against the top of my head. The flames roared to life, their blue color mixing back to a normal red orange. I could feel his heart beat, it was racing just as fast as my own. I didn't know what to do, but I felt myself naturally leaning into his embrace.

"Look at the fire, every time I'm near you, that's what I feel like. It's so unnatural and weird, I'm winter, there shouldn't be any warmth, but I _want_ the warmth. I don't hate you Hayner, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to admit, or even understand, how I do feel for you." He said it slowly, almost as If it was hard to let out. But with every word, every syllable even, he would tighten his arms around me. I was still confused, but I think I finally understood that maybe this really wasn't hate.

"I… I still don't think I quite understand what you mean, but your right. I don't hate you." I could feel his smile through my hair, and I turned myself in his embrace. My arms wrapped themselves around him, returning the strange act of affection. I tilted my head up to see his face, shocked by the sincerity of his small smile. I was frozen in place once again, and I could feel him growing closer, his lips growing dangerously close to my own. I watched as his eyes started to close, my hand balled into fists in his usual long gray coat.

Just as his lips were about to touch mine, I remembered how to move and pulled away. The warmth in my body, and the flames in the fire immediately faded until they were almost non existent. I immediately regretted pulling away, but chastised myself for feeling that way. What was even happening here?

"Shit, I…" I what? Seifer looked down at me, his brows knit in confusion. I had a feeling the look on my own face might have matched his. I searched his eyes for a minute trying to understand, but found no answers there. All the frustration that had been pushed away by his touch flew back into my body like a ton of bricks. All I wanted to do was punch him like I normally do, but I couldn't. Instead I took in a shaky breath and ran as quickly as I could. I didn't hear him come after me, but I could feel myself secretly wishing he would. The warmth started to fade the farther I got away from him and those wonderful blue flames.

I spent the rest of the week in isolation, barely leaving my room. I got what must have been twenty different calls from Olette and Pence. They both worried too much, I just needed to clear my mind. That's kind of hard to do when it seemed there was nothing I could do to shake the cold from my bones. I would sit in front of the fireplace I had made in my room, wrapped in three different blankets and I still couldn't stop shivering. I would make that asshole pay for what ever it is that he did to me. I rested my fore head against me knees, using my arms to pull myself into a ball.

"Why won't you get out of my head?" I whispered aloud to myself. A knock came through the door and I scowled.

"I'm fine mom, really, just leave me alone okay?" I called to the door.

"I'm not your mom, lamer." I could hear him testing the door knob to see if it was locked. I was so glad I had placed a locking charm onto it so that unwanted guests such as him couldn't just waltz in whenever they please. But that voice shocked me. It knocked the breath out of my lungs and I suddenly became very hard to breathe.

"What…" I sure as hell hope that wasn't a fucking voice crack I just heard.

"Hayner… we need to talk… And not through a damn door, would you just let me in?" His voice sounded weak, not the normal condescending beat he had.

"Wh- Why should I?" I cleared my throat, trying to sound stronger, but everything about him seemed to reduce me to my lowest state. The door shook as he leaned up against it, he let out a sigh and swallowed hard.

"Please?" He said the word as if it were a poison. I couldn't help but let myself smirk at that. Had I really done something to reduce him to begging? I sat there for a couple more seconds debating whether I should let him in or not.

I finally gave in, slowly getting up and walking over to the door. I grinded my teeth as I undid the charm on my lock. My hand hesitated over the door knob, I didn't know what would happen if I saw his face. I pushed away my cowardice and opened the door, refusing to look at him. My breathing quickened and my hands fisted.

"What do you want? I don't get why you're here, we have nothing to talk about." I said though my teeth. The words where hard to get out, every single one of them lies. Seifer growled and pushed me into my room, shutting the door behind us so that he could push me onto it. His fist clutched at my shirt, lifting me up against the door slightly.

"Damn it Hayner! You're making this harder then it already is!" His voice was angry, yet desperate, and I swallowed hard. It did nothing to quell the lump in my throat though. Having him this close to me did nothing but screw with my mind.

"Making what harder." That came out weaker then It was supposed to be. I sounded airy, out of breath. I was supposed to sound strong and indifferent. Why can't I just control myself around him?

"Hayner, look at me." He demanded. I could feel his eyes glaring at me, but I refused. He let out another growl and forced me to face him. My eyes connected with his and as fucking cheesy as it sounds, I swear time froze. I couldn't look away from those ice like eyes. Everything about him was intoxicating.

"Seifer, I don't know what's going on. What are you doing to me?" I tried to yell it at him, but it sounded more like a desperate plea. He sighed removing my hand from my shirt, letting me down softly. His hands cupped my face.

"I don't know what's going on either." He whispered. His thumb rubbed my check and I shivered from his touch. I didn't realize it, but the fire was raging wildly in its place; its flames mixing with colors of red and blue. He leaned down closer to me, I could feel his breath against my ear. My breathing grew heavy and my body hot as he kissed the sensitive part of my neck. His arm's wrapped around me, his warmth filling me completely. I couldn't help but lean into his embrace, my arms wrapping around him as well.

"Come to the lighting ceremony with me, just… You just have to come." His voice was low and pleading. It would be almost impossible to say no, but why? Why did he want me to go with him?

"What? …Why?" I mumbled into his chest, unable to stop pulling him closer. I had missed this feeling. Maybe winter wasn't as cold as I thought it was.

"I just… I need you there. I used to never be effected by the cold; in fact I use to prefer it. Now… Now it does nothing but leave me frozen and wanting. I need you Hayner, you're the only thing that can keep me warm. Your summer, and maybe I've lived in winter long enough…" Every word he said filled me with… with something. I don't even know what it was but I knew I couldn't deny him something as simple as this. Or deny him anything for that matter. I nodded into his chest, breathing him in deeply, not wanting to let go. The fire place had calmed, but it's flames where brighter then ever. They where almost white, tints of red and blue fading in and out of the flickers. Seifer kissed the top of my head and slowly pulled out of the embrace. He grabbed my hand and led me downstairs.

At first I wasn't quite sure where he was taking me, he said we were going to the lighting ceremony, but then why were we heading up to the clock tower? But as we climbed up to the top and sat on the ledge that my friends and I so often frequented, I knew why. We had a perfect view of the festival from up here; it was a little cold but having Seifer next to me… I don't think I mind a little cold. He laced his fingers with mine and pulled me closer to him. We could hear the echo of the speakers as the announcer said his speech before the winter plate would be lit. Finally our professor of winter Magicks lit the plate. The flames erupted into life and a collective "ooh, ahh" came over the crowd. They seemed brighter this year, more lively. They were absolutely beautiful, I don't think I would ever see anything more beautiful then those mystical blue flames.

"Seifer, I don't think I'm confused anymore." I looked into his eyes once he turned to me. He smiled, as if he knew something I didn't.

"Are you sure? Then say it." He whispered into my ear, his hand lay dangerously on my thigh. My breathing hitched and a lump in my throat formed. I could barely think with him so close like that.

"I- I… I don't," His lips were on my neck again, and he knew I would never be able to speak like this.

"Seifer…!" I half yelled, secretly enjoying the torture he was giving me.

"Can't say it? Then I guess I'll have to," his voice lowered and I was captured by every word. Everything he did to me just increased the rising heat in my body. He nibbled on my ear lobe and breathed on my neck.

"I love you…" He whispered in the deepest most seductive voice ever heard or spoken by any human. I couldn't help but moan and turn to putty in his hands.

"You asshole… I love you too." I half glared at the source of all my problems, both good and bad. He just laughed and kissed me, both of us no longer needing the warmth of a fireplace.


End file.
